


Talking Women

by froggy (therealfroggy)



Series: Striptease [4]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: Conversations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/froggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys need a break and go grocery shopping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talking Women

“I still don't get it, Fish,” Abruzzi said, looking around down the aisle edgily. “Is there any good reason why we're sitting ducks here where everyone can see us?”

“We're not sitting ducks,” Michael calmly replied. “Look around you, John. We're in a grocery store. Hardly a place you'd expect to find criminals of our kind, unless they're carrying guns and going straight for the cash register.”

“Hey, Michael, remind me why we're all going, just to do some shopping,” Lincoln said, depositing several bottles of water in their cart.

“Because we're all going to go insane if we don't get outside that ring of tents from time to time,” Michael said. “And because C-Note said we needed a different kind of exercise or he would turn himself in.”

“Well, why we stoppin' him, then?” T-Bag drawled, his tongue flicking languidly over his lips. “He ain't no fun anyway. Right, John?”

The mobster merely shrugged, grumbling something unintelligible and reaching for a can of vegetables.

As Sucre returned to their cart with two loaves of bread, a young girl brushed past Lincoln with a muttered excuse in Spanish. She picked a carton of milk from the cooler before continuing down the aisle.

“Now would ya look at that lil' thang!” T-Bag said, sucking on his lip appreciatively. “I'd sure like some o' that!”

Sucre looked at him, incredulous. “Her? Come on, man! She's gotta be like, fifteen! 'Sides, did you see the thighs on her? Like tree trunks!”

“Yeah,” Lincoln agreed.

T-Bag looked at them both, grinning. “You boys sure are prejudiced. A man sees thighs like that, he shouldn't be thinkin' 'bout how much she weighs.”

“What _should_ he be thinking about, then, Teddy?” Abruzzi said, putting a few apples on top of their other groceries.

“'Bout how pretty them thighs 'd look with his bruising finger marks on 'em.”

“Sick pervert,” Lincoln muttered.

“No, no,” T-Bag insisted, “I imagine them thighs would bruise real quick. All that flesh, that's enough to hold on to for any activity, y'know? A man sees thighs like that, he should be thinkin' 'bout how many colours he could make her skin turn, 'bout how far apart he could spread 'em.”

“Why are we discussing women, anyway?” Sucre asked, snorting. “You guys are all gay; I don't see the point.”

“Shut the fuck up, Sucre. I ain't a faggot,” Abruzzi snarled.

“Oh, so that wasn't T-Bag's mouth I saw you fuck yesterday?”

“That makes him gay, not me. A blow job is a blow job.”

“So what about you telling him to strip down? That makes you straight? Or were you just going to give him a back rub?”

“Watch it, _piñata_! Or this scene is going to get highly embarrassing for you, _comprende_?”

“Hey, I'm out shopping with a gang of ass riders, I don't have no dignity left for you to take away anyway. Papi, come on, give me some backup here!”

“We're not gay, we're just seriously fucked up,” Michael concluded, smirking.

“Speak for yourself, Pretty,” T-Bag drawled, “I think of myself as more open-minded, if ya catch my drift.”

“Yeah, wanting to fuck everything that's even remotely human, alive or not,” Lincoln said, “You're an example to us all, T-Bag.”


End file.
